


Конец Всего

by pino_cchio



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Not Really Character Death, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 03:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11546652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pino_cchio/pseuds/pino_cchio
Summary: — Рагнарёк — это не однократный конец света, — сказал он, зачесывая волосы назад. — Это цикл, который повторяется снова и снова. Конец всего, но не на самом деле.— Круто, но с чего ты взял, что я поверю? — огрызнулся Тони. — И почему мне должно быть до этого дело?— О, не должно, — ответил Локи с короткой улыбкой. — Я просто пытаюсь тебя помучить. Дать тебе понять, что это случится со всеми нами, но никто тебе не поверит, никто не поверит даже, что этот разговор имел место быть. Я знаю, что ты видел в том портале, Старк. Я знаю, ты мне веришь.





	Конец Всего

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The End of All Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529129) by [aly225](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly225/pseuds/aly225). 



> Смерть персонажей (основных и второстепенных), но не на самом деле^^  
> Неграфичный, безрейтинговый слэш.  
> Разрешение на перевод получено.
> 
> [1] — Кассандра — в древнегреческой мифологии дочь последнего троянского царя Приама и его второй супруги Гекубы. Получила пророческий дар от влюбившегося в неё Аполлона, однако за то, что она, обманув, не ответила ему взаимностью, он сделал так, что предсказаниям Кассандры никто не верил. Трагическим пророчествам Кассандры не внимали, её осмеивали и принимали за безумную. Но предсказанное воплотилось в гибели её семьи и разрушении Трои

Тони не знал, чего ради он сюда пришёл.

 _Ладно_ , это не совсем правда — он точно знал, почему он сюда спустился. Любопытство сгубило кошку и всё в этом роде. Запертый был из плоти и крови, подобным Богу, владел магией так, как Тору никогда и не снилось. У Тони чесались руки: хотелось разобрать Локи на части, чтобы понять, как он работает.

К сожалению, меньше чем через час Тор заберёт своего беспокойного младшего брата и Тессеракт обратно в Асгард и прочь от вопросов Тони, скорее всего, навсегда, учитывая наказание, которое тот получит. Поэтому сейчас, с животом полным шаурмы и адреналином, бурлящим в крови после битвы и едва-не-сдох-ситуации, он обнаружил себя, смотрящим на молоденькую сотрудницу ЩИТа, что стояла у двери тюремной камеры Локи. 

— Директор Фьюри сказал… — пропищала агент, и Тони пренебрежительно замахал руками.

— Да, да, я уверен, директор Фьюри сказал, что никому не следует говорить с одержимым мыслями об убийстве богом, — фыркнул он. — К счастью для меня, я не одна из марионеток Фьюри. Не агент ЩИТа, по правде, даже не Мститель. Просто консультант. И, выбирая между вами и мной? Платят гроши. Того не стоит. Не рекомендую.

Агент справилась с робостью подле него и вместо этого прищурилась.

— Я всё ещё не могу вас пустить.

Он догадывался, каков будет ответ, потому просто достал очень полезное устройство, которое могло взломать любой из паролей, и подождал пару секунд, пока не раздался щелчок открывшейся двери. 

— Видите, вы меня не пустили! — бодро успокоил он агента, которая уже достала рацию, чтобы позвать хорошего Капитана или кого-нибудь ещё, кто был способен сделать лучший жизненный выбор, чем Тони. Он ткнул в неё пальцем до того, как она успела сказать хотя бы слово: — Я бы советовал закрыть за мной.

Внутри камера была тёмной и скудно обставленной: единственной мебелью был стул, на котором и сидел пойманный норвежский бог. Руки были скованны тем, что Тор назвал блокирующими магию кандалами, а половину лица закрывал металлический намордник. Тони не знал, какую информацию он надеялся в конце концов получить. Всё это было ужасной ошибкой. 

— Просто хотел извиниться за предложение выпить, — бесстрастно проговорил он, прислонившись к стене. — Я склонен забирать свои слова назад, когда гости выбрасывают меня из окна. 

Локи, слегка подавшись вперёд, заломил бровь. Тони был абсурдно доволен тем, что добился от него реакции — любой реакции.

 _Очень жаль, Старк,_ — раздался голос у него в голове. — _Мы могли бы о многом поговорить за стаканчиком или двумя._

Змеёй обвившаяся вокруг его талии рука развернула его вокруг своей оси и толкнула к стене тюремной камеры. Тони охнул от боли и замер — рука надавила точно на арк-реактор.

— Ты только что предложил этим проклятым агентам ЩИТа ворваться сюда и вести себя так, словно я попавшая в беду девчонка, — выдавил Тони, стараясь не выдавать страха каждым ударом сердца. Локи надавил сильнее, так, что их тела практически соприкасались. Яркие зелёные глаза смотрели на него не моргая.

— Хорошо, что всё, что они видят, это как ты стоишь здесь и говоришь со мной, закованным в намордник, — усмехнулся бог, кивком головы указав на сидящего Локи. — Технологии так легко обойти.

Тони глубоко вздохнул. Дважды.

— И какой был план? Кошки-мышки? Ты просто лежал здесь и ждал, пока не зайдёт какой-нибудь олух? Или ты надеялся убить именно Мстителя? Потому что, к твоему сведению, я сейчас хочу убить Тора за то, что он сказал, что эти кандалы тебя сдержат. Так что, вероятно, наши цели в данный момент совпадают, и ты не убьёшь меня прямо сейчас?

Тони почувствовал, как Локи отодвинулся и сделал шаг назад. 

— Я ждал тебя, — сказал он, и Тони даже ему поверил. — Ты всегда приходишь, когда вовлечён в цикл. 

Тони со вздохом прислонился лбом к стене, усталость разливалась по всему телу. Ему не следовало сюда приходить. Он должен был остаться с остальным на последнюю кружку пива, а затем издалека помахать Тору и его проблемам рукой. Он не должен был приходить, чтобы посмотреть на свихнувшегося Бога Лжи, что пытался подмять под себя мир. 

— Что за цикл? — спросил он, вместо того, чтобы попытаться освободиться. У него всегда было не всё в порядке с инстинктом самосохранения. 

Он впервые увидел, как Локи заколебался.

— Ты когда-нибудь слышал о Рагнарёке, Тони Старк? — негромко спросил он. Тони наконец-то оттолкнул его, и Локи позволил ему освободиться и начал выхаживать по камере.

— Конечно, — кивнул он. — Рагнарёк — конец света. Я слегка пошерстил мифологию, когда узнал, что вы, ребята, настоящие. Там есть интересный рассказ про тебя и лошадь.

Локи проигнорировал попытку уколоть, обернулся и прислонился к тому месту, куда прижимал Тони.

— Рагнарёк — это не однократный конец света, — сказал он, зачесывая волосы назад. — Это цикл, который повторяется снова и снова. Конец всего, но не на самом деле.

— Круто, но с чего ты взял, что я поверю? — огрызнулся Тони. — И почему мне должно быть до этого дело?

— О, не должно, — ответил Локи с короткой улыбкой. — Я просто пытаюсь тебя помучить. Дать тебе понять, что это случится со всеми нами, но никто тебе не поверит, никто не поверит даже, что этот разговор имел место быть. Я знаю, что ты видел в том портале, Старк. Я знаю, ты мне веришь.

Тони почувствовал, как его накрыл холодный страх. Грудь сдавило, стало трудно дышать. Густая тьма душила его, проникала под кожу и блокировала дыхательные пути. 

— Сделай глубокий вдох, — раздался голос издалека, и холодная рука опустилась ему на шею. Локи мог легко сломать её, если бы захотел — Тони был всего лишь человеком, хрупким человеком, и ему не следовало сюда приходить. 

— Почему ты на самом деле мне это рассказываешь? — потребовал ответа он, и прозвучало увереннее, чем он на самом деле себя ощущал. Локи снова отошёл и вздохнул.

— А почему бы и нет. Я единственный, кто всё помнит, когда начинается новый цикл. Бездна открыла мне глаза, и теперь я обречён видеть гибель всего. Я умираю и оказываюсь посреди нового цикла, не обязательно в самом начале. Я не тот, кто приносит разрушение, но, безусловно, первое звено в цепочке. Почему я должен быть единственным, кто помнит? Полагаю… Мне просто хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь другой познал то же отчаяние.

Тони сузил глаза, шагнул вперёд и ткнул пальцем Локи в грудь. Страх был оставлен позади.

— А вот мне вполне ясно, что ты играешь куда большую роль в этом разрушении, — прорычал он. — Вероятно, если бы вы не притащились со своими разборками на мою планету, мы бы избежали инопланетного вторжения.

Локи повернулся к нему, но смотрел как будто бы сквозь.

— Сейчас это необходимо, — возразил он с таким убеждением, что Тони поверил ему, Богом Лжи он был или нет. — С каждым циклом я всё ближе к камням и пониманию того, как ими пользоваться.

— Ты пытаешься сказать, что застрял во временной петле? — Тони попытался взглянуть на сказанное Локи с научной точки зрения. — День Сурка или что-то в этом роде?

— Нет, всё не так просто, — нахмурился Локи. — Циклы очень разные. Иногда ты не становишься Железным Человеком… Ты живёшь как пьяница-плейбой, обреченный в конце концов на среднестатистическую кончину простого смертного. 

Тони вспыхнул.

— В другие времена мы становимся любовниками, — продолжил Локи, теперь глядя прямо на него. — Эти циклы всегда заканчиваются самыми страшными разрушениями. 

— Мы одни и те же люди? Каждый раз? — по какой-то причине этот вопрос беспокоил Тони больше всего. — Или мы перестаём существовать и появляется другая версия? И когда это обычно заканчивается? С твоей смертью или без связи с ней? Или после уничтожения мира?

— Не только твоего мира, Тони Старк. Всех миров. И я не знаю, что происходит после моей смерти, — мягко проговорил Локи. 

— Не думаю, что верю тебе, — сказал Тони. — Было бы глупо поверить. Но… было бы глупо и проигнорировать, да?

Задумчивость покинула лицо Локи, и он ярко улыбнулся Тони.

— Ты всегда был дураком, Старк, — сказал он со странной нежностью. — Полагаю, я просто… скучал по этому. Сантименты. Бесполезные вещи.

— Хм, — Тони прищурился. — Значит ли это, что ты не собираешься меня убивать? Потому что мне кажется, я бы был за это благодарен. Достаточно вопросов жизни и смерти на сегодня, я продержусь какое-то время. Ну, время, когда у меня будет ванна, ужин и сон, знаешь? И если уж у нас был потрясный секс в другой временной петле, то ты наверняка дашь мне фору в этой. 

— Я в любом случае упустил момент, — ответил Локи, всматриваясь в дверь. — Тор идёт вместе с твоей никчёмной командой героев. 

— Эй, эта никчёмная команда супергероев надрала тебе зад, — возразил Тони, глядя на скованного Локи. — Ты, конечно, теперь можешь бежать, как и планировал, но это не отменяет того факта, что прежде мы бросили тебя в эту камеру. Подумай об этом, когда уйдёшь. 

— О, нет, мистер Старк. — Тон Локи было трудно разобрать. — Я там, где хочу быть.

Неожиданно в камере остался только Локи, скованный цепями. Тони моргнул.

— Человек из железа! Я слышал, что ты разговариваешь с моим братом, — послышался голос Тора, как только открылась дверь. Локи подмигнул Тони. — Я надеюсь, ты высказал ему все свои обиды. Разве не легче, когда он не может говорить? Увы, но нам пришла пора вернуться в Асгард.

Тони смотрел, как они уходят — с Тессерактом в руках — с пустой дырой в животе.

* * *

Увиденное сквозь портал продолжало преследовать его. Тьма душила его во сне, и он чувствовал, как нечто страшное и могущественное наблюдает за ним.

Он строил, строил и строил. Пытался создать костюмы, которые выстоят против всего, что придёт и приведёт за собой конец света. О нём беспокоились, говорили о ПТСР и отказывались слушать его проповеди об инопланетном вторжении. 

«Я обречён быть Кассандрой?» [1] — подумал он в какой-то момент, а потом поспешил утопить себя в том алкоголе, который был поблизости. Во-первых, это не та мифология. Во-вторых… Он отказывался быть настолько драматичным.

* * *

— Мой брат мёртв, — сказал им Тор, когда вернулся. Он явно пытался успокоить их, хрупких смертных, пострадавших от его брата, но Тони видел горе в его глазах и слышал дрожь в голосе.

— Как это случилось? — спросил он, когда они остались вдвоём.

Тор посмотрел на него пристально, пытаясь угадать выражение.

— Он умер, спасая меня, — ответил он. — Герой, в итоге.

Тони кивнул, но подумал: «Решил выписаться из отеля до конца света, Локи?». Он не был уверен, что верил предупреждениям Трикстера, но это не мешало ему думать о том, что Локи, вероятно, уже проснулся в другой петле вместе с альтернативным Тони. Если так, то здесь и сейчас он единственный, кто стоял между миром и инопланетным вторжением.

* * *

Кошмары продолжались. Ванда Максимофф наполнила его голову ещё большим количеством картинок с армией пришельцев, мёртвыми и умирающими друзьями.

Он хотел построить броню, чтобы защитить мир. Вместо этого построил Альтрона, и тот почти его уничтожил.

Он хотел, чтобы Локи был здесь рядом с ним.

«Армия всё ещё у порога!», — кричал он богу. — «Почему цикл не может завершиться до конца света? Почему мы не можем просто проснуться?»

Мстители, разбитые Соглашением и ложью, распались. Тони дал себе отдышаться и сосредоточился на том, чтобы вернуть Роуди возможность снова ходить.

— Ты будешь рядом со мной, когда очередной суперзлодей попытается нас захватить, — почти шутил, почти обещал он лучшему другу.

* * *

Роуди действительно был рядом с Тони, когда Танос разрубил его надвое. Несколькими мгновениями позже энергетический луч ударил точно в Тони, и он упал вниз, вниз, тяжело приземлился рядом со сломленным телом лучшего друга. Он подполз ближе, протянул руку и стиснул пальцы Воителя.

_«Это Железный Патриот, Тони», — проворчал однажды Роуди, и Тони, позабавленный, просто фыркнул в ответ._

— Всё в порядке, дружище, — сказал он вслух. — Всё будет кончено, и у другой версии нас будет шанс выпинать эту титанью задницу прочь.

Тор упал, распластался по земле и больше не двигался. Тони видел, как Халк рассыпался на части прямо на его глазах. Вижен умер сразу, как только Танос вырвал камень из его лба. Число тех, кто всё ещё сражался, уменьшалось, но, умирая, об этом просто было не беспокоиться. Он лёг на землю этой странной планеты, снял маску, чтобы видеть звёзды, и старался не думать о том, что Земля уничтожена, а все его друзья мертвы. Скоро всё закончится.

Прозвучал громкий визг, и сама планета задрожала от взрыва.

— Перчатка моя, Танос, — послышался знакомый голос, и Титан заревел.

Тони вздрогнул, слегка повернул голову, чтобы видеть последние моменты битвы. На его глазах Танос корчился, исчезая в ярком свете. И в следующее мгновение… Безумного Титана больше не было.

Стало странно тихо. Тони решил, что это оттого, что умирающие теперь мертвы, и некому больше шуметь.

— Слухи о твоей смерти сильно преувеличены, — проскрипел он так громко, как только мог. 

Присевшая возле Тора тёмная фигура, единственная движущаяся среди мёртвых тел, поднялась. 

— Тони Старк, — проговорил Локи, глядя на покорёженный костюм Железного Человека и сочащуюся сквозь треснувший металл кровь. — Я не могу тебя спасти. Пора прекратить это. Теперь у меня есть перчатка.

Он стоял, высокий, с перчаткой и пятью Камнями Бесконечности в ней на одной руке.

— И чего ты этим добился? Ты получил свою силу и власть над… Над чем? Конец миров случился, Локи. Не осталось ничего, чем можно было бы править.

В голове у него теперь было слегка пусто, но он попытался сосредоточиться на лице над ним. Гнев придавал ему дополнительных сил.

— Я не хотел этих разрушений, — прорычал Локи. — Я никогда не собирался использоваться перчатку для уничтожения. Нет, это просто… Прекращение существования. Нечто более постоянное, чем просто разрушение.

— И бесконечно худшее! — Тони почувствовал, как негодование внутри него бьёт ключом, даром, что умирал. — Чего, чёрт возьми, ради ты хочешь уничтожить Вселенную? Мне казалось, мы неплохо справлялись до того, как Танос решил всё похерить.

Он не понимал, что, несмотря на раны, изо всех сил пытался сесть, пока на его грудь не опустилась рука. 

— Не всю Вселенную, глупый, — сказал ему Локи. — Только своё существование. Как только меня не станет, цикл перестанет повторяться. Всё всегда начинается с меня… Со мной и закончится.

— Неужели все эти петли действительно настолько плохи, что ты даже не вернёшься к началу и не попытаешься снова, на этот раз с меньшим ущербом к моменту, как ты убьёшь большого и фиолетового? — Тони удержался на локте, игнорируя жгучую боль в районе живота.

Локи удивлённо посмотрел на него. 

— Ты знаешь о циклах?

— Ну, я признаю, наш разговор в камере забыть было трудно. — Тони попытался улыбнуться, но на гримасу вышло похоже больше. — Я не хотел тебе верить, но … Вот, пожалуйста.

Локи сощурился и шагнул вперёд, чтобы стать на колени рядом с ним, а не нависать сверху.

— Мы не говорили в камере, — проговорил Локи ровным голосом. — Не в этот раз… Вот уже долгое время.

Они смотрели друг на друга минуту, и затем Тони снова опустился на землю.

— Ну так, взглянешь? Похоже, я и сам помню некоторые из петель, — он чуть повернул голову, чтобы видеть лицо Локи.

_— Я не МИЛЫЙ, — Локи хмурится, скрещивая на груди синие руки. Тони смеётся, подаётся вперёд, чтобы сорвать с холодных губ поцелуй.  
— Хорошо, обещаю не называть тебя милым Смурфом, — говорит он, всё ещё посмеиваясь. — До тех пора пока ты снова на начнёшь дуться!_

— У нас были отношения, — вспомнил Тони. — Ты был синим. Какое-то время. И милым тоже.

Локи нахмурился, но Тони просто продолжил:

— Кошмары об армии пришельцев… Догадываюсь, что это были воспоминания. Неудивительно, что они преследовали меня. Мы здесь уже были, верно? И сражение с Таносом?

— Всё всегда заканчивается здесь, — сказал Локи со вздохом и устало склонил голову. — Не важно, что я пытаюсь сделать, я не могу получить перчатку и камни до того, как Танос… Всё, что я испробовал, заканчивалось тем же или ещё хуже. Здесь, по крайней мере, сражение с вами отвлекает его в достаточно степени, чтобы я мог атаковать. 

— Не похоже на идеальный момент для конца, должен сказать. — Тони пожал плечом, которое всё ещё мог чувствовать.

— Если я запущу цикл заново, у меня больше не будет перчатки, — возразил Локи. — Нужно закончить всё здесь. Я сотру себя, и всё, наконец, прекратится. Я принесу себе мир.

Тони полежал мгновение, затем собрал все силы, чтобы поднять закованную в броню руку и похлопать Локи по колену.

— Ты невероятно самовлюблённый, — сказал он богу, — раз считаешь, что вся Вселенная лежит на твоих плечах. И эгоистичный. 

Локи начинал раздражаться.

— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал, Тони? Я не могу найти иного выхода из этого кошмара. Он связан со мной.

— Я не уверен, но весьма скептически отношусь к твоей роли Предвестника Рока. Чёрт, может, ты помнишь, потому что ты тот, кто должен нас спасти. 

— Я не герой, Старк, — покачал головой Локи. Теперь он держал Тони за руку, и это было довольно хорошо.

— Что ж, да… Как и я, по большей части, — признался он и поморщился, чувствуя, как снова сдвинулись металлические пластины. — И всё же я вспоминаю. Имей побольше веры в меня. Найди меня, поговори. Продолжай запускать цикл до тех пор, пока я не вспомню достаточно рано для того, чтобы убедить команду и действовать сообща. Возможно, ты терпишь неудачу, потому что пытаешься справиться в одиночку. Не ищи лёгкого пути. Заканчивай здесь, и мы попробуем снова.

Локи поднялся и отошёл так далеко, что Тони было трудно разглядеть его лицо.

— Эй, Локи? — позвал он, пока голос его не оставил. — Ты сказал, что в одном из циклов мы были любовниками.

— Я любил тебя однажды, — ответил Локи, голос его был лишён эмоций. Зелёная магия клубилась вокруг него подобно смертельному туману. 

— Думаю, я мог бы научиться, — признался Тони, цепляясь за слабые воспоминания. 

Локи фыркнул и посмотрел на него сверху вниз.

— Сантименты, — сказал он, губы скривились в насмешке, и перчатка взорвалась.

* * *

Тони проснулся рывком, сердце билось быстро.

— Доброе утро, сэр, — услышал он Джарвиса. — Снова кошмар?

Он потёр руками лицо и попытался снова улечься на подушках.

— Да, больше снов о пришельцах, светящихся камнях и норвежских богах… Очень научная фантастика. Может, мне стоит начать вести дневник сновидений и опубликовать его: «Дневник Тони Старка: Бойтесь внутренних проявлений его разума». 

— Несомненно, сэр. Сейчас 6:17 утра. Напоминаю, что сегодня у вас испытания ракетного оружия в Афганистане, нужно быть в самолёте раньше. Должен ли я начать готовить завтрак?


End file.
